Wonderland
by LovelyxLittlexLauren
Summary: The Winchester boys were raised by their father to become hunters. When they weren't on the road with John they were spending the academic year with their God father Harvey Watson and his three children. One of which held the power to steal the elder Winchester's heart. May become rated M later. Takes place at the start of the series, will feature flashbacks.


Supernatural

Wonderland

Chapter 1

Bye Bye

Homicide Detective Leslie Alice Watson gasped for air as she jolted awake in a hospital bed with no idea of how she ended up there. What concerned her most was the fact that her unborn child was missing from the womb and she had stitches across her throat. It was obvious that someone or something intended to kill her and as a result her child was gone.

When she tried to speak no sound beyond a strangled groan came out and that was painful enough for her to give up on the attempt entirely. There was no one in the room with her which made her wonder if she was anywhere near home. It wasn't like her father or brother and sister to be nowhere in sight under these circumstances. In their defense it appeared to be the middle of the night and she would have insisted they go home anyway.

Feeling desperate for answers Leslie pushed the call button several times in a matter of seconds. When the doctor who was also her brother in law entered the room she felt relieved. If she was in his jurisdiction it meant that she was home.

"Don't try to speak." William Bennett advised. Once he checked her vitals and made a note on her medical chart he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"Can you remember anything?" The medical professional made sure to form the question so all she would need to do is nod or shake her head.

Leslie did the latter and rested her hands on her abdomen. When she saw the apologetic expression cross William's features her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Leslie I did everything in my power to save her…" William promised though the words were hardly reassuring. When he reached for her hand she reluctantly allowed him to take it. If dark forces were at work as she suspected it would be wrong to blame him.

"Listen, no matter what I tell you I need you to remain calm. Can you do that for me?" William continued.

Leslie wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle whatever else William might have to say but she nodded anyway because she hated being in the dark.

It took exactly seven minutes for Leslie to learn that her throat had been slashed while she was on duty. When her father found her she was barely an inch from death. On the way to the hospital her father lost control of the vehicle he was transporting her in which became wrapped around a tree.

Harvey Watson was killed on impact and somehow Leslie remained alive long enough for the wreckage to be found by passerby and first responders to get her to the hospital. Being a devout Catholic William spoke of the events as if they were some sort of miracle.

Leslie knew better.

In the days following her release from the hospital Leslie, her older sister Kaye, and their younger brother Kevin arranged a funeral service for their father. They had him cremated as he requested and his ashes were scattered in the Church garden where he married their mother.

The sisters argued over what would come of the house following the memorial. Kaye wanted to sell it but the younger of the two made the point that they all grew up in that house and it was the only home she ever knew. Kaye threw it back in her face that she'd have a home of her own if she hadn't made the irresponsible decision to marry a Winchester. Eventually the issue was resolved when Kevin agreed that it would be an insult to Harvey's memory to sell the home he built for the purpose of giving his wife children the best quality of life he could.

The fortune that was left behind was divided evenly among the three children. Harvey made damn sure there was plenty for each of them to live out the rest of their lives comfortably however they chose to. In addition to the house Kaye and Kevin gave Leslie the option to keep everything their father owned. All Kevin wanted was a few knives from Harvey's old collection. Kaye wanted nothing to do with the weapons he once possessed but she did take some family photographs and other precious keepsakes.

Now that she was no longer with child Leslie didn't see much of a reason to avoid hunting anymore and she craved an opportunity to use the skills Harvey taught her. After resigning from her post she packed up everything she owned that she might need from the library of books on folklore to the collection of weapons Harvey left. There was also no forgetting The Captain who was known as the best sidekick a hunter could ask for.

A little help from Kevin made it possible for Leslie to restore the 1974 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am that Harvey purchased for her sweet sixteen. During the goodbye process Kaye promised to take care of the house and reminded Leslie that she was loved. Saying goodbye to Kevin was equally difficult but Leslie promise to stay in touch and visit.

When there was nothing left to say Leslie departed in the Pontiac with The Captain riding shotgun on a quest to find peace of mind and maybe, just maybe she'd be lucky enough to locate her husband Dean Winchester.


End file.
